Wireless communication systems have evolved greatly over the past few years. Current wireless communication systems provide multiple services such as cellular services, data services, and other services. Wireless devices are now able to utilize multiple services offered by their home service providers and visited service providers. The roaming capabilities of newer wireless devices have spawned various security concerns. For example, network operators are concerned with the authenticity of devices that they are servicing.
In 802.16 (WiMAX) systems, X.509 device certificates are being manufactured into wireless devices so that service providers can better verify the authenticity of a device. However, one problem with the current implementation of device certificates is that information associated with a home service provider or realm is not provided in the device certificate because the home service provider is not known at the time the device is manufactured. Therefore, the device certificate generally cannot be utilized as a network entry authentication credential in a roaming environment.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.